The Will of the Maker
by Strawberry Requiem
Summary: Avernus concocts a potion that very well may cure Anders of both the taint and Justice. Or, it may kill him. By the time the Warden-Commander manages to hunt him down, however, Kirkwall is on the eve of the war between the Mages and the Templars. AndersX(F)Hawke/(F)MaharielXLeliana/BethanyXNathan iel
1. Chapter 1

The Warden I am using for this is not my own, but my friend's. I was given full permission to use her PC, and I chose to do so because I like how she characterizes her Warden's relationships with the Wardens of Amaranthine. I've never played through Awakening with my favorite Warden, so I haven't decided how they would interact with the characters.

Also, I couldn't decide which ending I liked the best, so I wrote all three endings that I thought up. I'll leave it up to the readers to decide which one they thought happened in the end. As a note, my friend whose Warden I'm using prefers the 'Maker's Sense of Humor' ending.

Dragon Age Origins and II belong to Electronic Arts and Bioware.

* * *

With Avernus's newest experiment on her person, Lyna walked along the stone streets of Kirkwall, attempting to get used to the new city. Her Dalish heritage wasn't earning her much respect in the city of Chains, but from what she could see, being an elf in general was frowned upon even more here than it was in Ferelden. Still, looking for friends in a new location was not her concern; she was here to find Anders.

That blighted mage had infuriated her six years ago: Alistair had summoned her to Denerim after the business with the talking Darkspawn, and naturally, she left Nathaniel in charge. It wasn't that she didn't trust her other Wardens, but he _was_ the most responsible of the group. When she got back, she found her archer in a conundrum, fuming about how a Templar had attempted to brave the Joining as a means to drag Anders back to the Circle, which no Templar had the right to do after he had been conscripted. As a result of his newfound pact with the fade spirit who had previously inhabited Kristoff, the Templar was murdered when the mage lost control. And, on top of that situation, Nathaniel angrily reported that Anders had vanished from the Keep entirely while a solution to the issue was being discussed. Needless to say, Lyna was thoroughly pissed off that her Gray Warden and friend didn't have the decency to at least say goodbye to her. Considering the situation, the Dalish woman knew that her mage friend would have walked away without punishment due to the Chantry and the Templars overstepping their bounds, and if brought to the King, he would have eagerly sided with the Wardens on the matter as well.

Six years later, she finally managed to track down her Warden, and with a few choice things to say to him. Some of the Wardens have reported seeing him in Kirkwall when they were on business, and one of the newer recruits, Bethany, she thought it was, had said that she was well acquainted with him and that he was currently living with her sister and mother. These statements, naturally, brought her to the city in question, but now that she was there, she didn't know where to begin her search.

According to one of the men she had asked, the district she was currently in was called 'The Gallows', and while she had no clue what that meant, it was as decent place as any to start her search. As she wandered about, her bony hand slicking back a stray hair that had fallen out of one of her braided buns, she noticed an over-abundance of Templars lurking about. Personally, she never understood the Chantry's need to lock up mages in the first place, but she never pretended to understand Human religion either. Leliana had explained it to her during pillow talk quite a bit, but she still couldn't comprehend locking up people because they were different. But, she never judged people for having different beliefs all the same; it would cause too many arguments at the Keep.

As she continued to wander about, she noticed a Templar and a mage talking to a woman with a handsome pair of daggers strapped to her back. She couldn't hear what was being said, and didn't normally make it a habit to eavesdrop unless it was a particularly juicy piece of information that amused her or would help her down the line. However, after the Templar and mage left the woman, the Dalish could see as she shook her head and said something to herself.

"Dammit, Anders. Why are you getting yourself involved in this?" The woman audibly said to herself, unaware that the elven woman had been listening, or was even present as she talked to herself.

As the name slithered from the woman with the blades' lips, Lyna's pointed ears perked up. The name was uncommon, and they were in Kirkwall. While she normally hated assuming things, the Gray Warden definitely had come to the conclusion that the woman talking to herself had to be a part of the new crowd that her mage was running with. In this, Lyna found her legs moving almost unconsciously towards the human woman just feet from her. Upon approaching, she tapped on the shoulder of the woman, who jumped excitedly and whipped around.

The striking blue eyes of the human woman befell the elf, and she clutched her chest desperately for a moment before breathing out an audible sigh of relief at the sight. "I'm not normally so jumpy, I swear." She reasoned with a pause. "Well, I actually am, admittedly. But, when just about every mercenary guild in the Free Marches has a hit on you for killing someone's brother, or husband, or second cousin, you sort of become jumpy and excitable. My name's Hawke, but I regretfully don't have time to talk."

Lyna afforded a chuckle at the explanation, mainly because she could relate. A few of her friends had tried to assassinate her, in all actuality, but she doubted if the conversation was going in that direction. "Trust me, I completely understand. I'm a Gray Warden, so every time there's another Warden within the vicinity and I didn't know that prior, I instantly leap up with my own daggers at the ready, afraid that some Darkspawn crawled out of their squalor in the Deep Roads to terrorize surfacers. My name is Lyna, I should add." The Dalish woman intentionally neglected to mention her Hero title that Alistair had given her, seeing as she hated it. The blighted thing made it impossible for her to live a normal life because it gave everyone, in her opinion, a sense of hero worship that she felt that she did not deserve.

"Since you're in a hurry," continued the elf, "I'll just come with you. I think I have business with the same person you do, in all honesty. The man I'm looking for is a human Warden, blonde, with dark eyes and a charming smile. And he's more than likely not wearing pants."

Hawke quirked an eyebrow at the last part of the elf's statement, but didn't bother to question it. Instead, she led the way towards Lowtown, where the mage and Templar who had sought her out had informed her that Orsino and Meredith were fighting yet again. Anders was apparently on the premise as well, which only made her uncomfortable considering his rather sudden shift in mood over the last couple of days. "It sounds like you're talking about Anders, but the only Anders I know wears pants…most of the time." The human was cautious to keep her steps from becoming too hasty, seeing as her legs were longer than the elf's and granted her much more distance in a shorter amount of time. But, she was worried, and her pace exhibited it. "He should be with the Knight-Commander and the First-Enchanter. The two of them have been bickering like an old married couple lately."

Hawke led the way up the steps, motioning every so often for the Dalish woman to follow her. The messengers were getting the rest of her companions as she ascended the stairs, so she didn't have to worry about running around the whole of Kirkwall to get everyone else in case a fight broke out. When Orsino and Meredith were together, she always feared that result. Still, she was curious as to why this woman was looking for Anders. The name Lyna was also familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it. "How do you know him anyway? Anders, that is." Internally, Hawke slapped her forehead for the question. Obviously, Lyna knew him for the Wardens; she introduced herself as one.

"I'm his Warden-Commander and I have a bone to pick with him about leaving the Keep without at least telling me." Lyna didn't want to mention the potion she was harboring, not just yet at least. Hawke seemed like a trustworthy woman, but she learned very quickly during the Blight that people could look like one thing, and be entirely the opposite. Plus, she didn't know how close Anders and this Hawke woman were, so she didn't know if she even knew about his stowaway that shared his body.

As the women reached the top of the stairs, Orsino and Meredith were in a heated debate about Blood Mages being protected in the Circle. The elven man and the human woman were nose-to-nose, so blinded by their discussion that they hardly noticed the two women approaching them, nor Anders hovering over their discussion with a troubled look on his face. The younger of the two mages looked up at the newcomers, though, and when his eyes fell on Hawke, a look of utter terror and regret crossed his face momentarily. When he looked on Lyna, he seemed none too happy as well.

"You could search the Circle if you want! I will escort you personally!" Pleaded Orsino desperately to the inconsolable Meredith. His eyes flickered to Hawke briefly, as if to observe that his messenger had made it to her safely. "Maybe we should bring this to the Grand Cleric Elthina."

When these words were muttered, Anders approached to two, his face riddled with seriousness. "The Grand Cleric can do nothing now. No one can. There can be no compromise because there is no compromise." He looked up from the pair, casting the two women a pained glance before returning to the conversation he had butted in to.

Every doubt and every suspicion that Hawke had harbored over the last few days seemed to be coming true as she listened to what the mage had to say. His behavior was erratic, even more so than he was known for. And, that glimmer of happiness that he had brought to her life, and she to his, seemed to be snuffed out. "What did you do, Anders?" Her tone was harsh and despairing, fearing that he had done something rash at the result of Justice.

"Whatever happens from here," Rushed the man, taking a solitary step towards Hawke, "you are not to blame yourself for what happens." His eyes danced over his Warden-Commander for a second, acknowledging her presence, even if she had no business here anyway. Under different circumstances, he may have accepted her company, but not now. He didn't want her to see him like this.

Anders' words echoed through the air momentarily before a harrowing red light shot out from the Chantry in the distance. An ear-splitting sound resonated through the air as the light grew to a massive explosion, annihilating the building of prayer entirely. Hawke's other companions had since arrived, and Sebastian fell to his knees in horror, sobbing silently to himself at the sight. Everyone else ducked for cover; the rubble from the explosion was drifting down to the streets of Lowtown, and could potentially injure everyone in the streets. Two Templars stepped up and restrained Anders almost instantly; he did nothing to fight against them as they held him in place so he couldn't run.

Once the dust cleared, every eye fell on Anders, who made no effort to hide from what he did. However, he did avoid Hawke's eyes at any cost, seemingly ashamed of betraying her trust.

"What in the Void did you do, Anders?!" Howled Hawke, her eyes beginning to well with tears because she knew exactly what he did and what it meant for them. She advanced upon the mage at an accelerated pace, throwing her open hand on the fly and hitting him across the cheek cruelly. He lied to her about his attempted separation from Justice, she now realized, and that hurt more than any physical injury she could ever receive. His irrational decision completely neglected the fact that she had taken him into her home, heart, and bed, loved him and stood by him in spite of it being difficult along the way and put herself at risk for his well-being. "After all we've been through together; after all I've done for you, you lie to me?! Is this how you show someone that you love them, through deceit?"

Hawke's words cut Anders like a knife. She was right, and he knew this; he always knew this. He couldn't help the overwhelming guilt that filled his heart as he looked on her, the tears practically spilling from her eyes with every second. Justice had gotten his way, rationalized the man, but in that, it was ripping him in two. Anders couldn't even muster an apology to her; there were no words strong enough to express the deep amounts of regret he had felt about his dishonesty. "I did it to protect you." Explained the man, even though he knew that she wouldn't hear it. "I lied so that the blame could never fall on you, or Maker forbid, you had wanted to help."

By this point, Hawke was crying. His betrayal had dumbfounded her and left her at a loss. And what was worse was now Orsino and Meredith were looking to her to make a choice on a matter that she knew wasn't emotionally prepared to deal with, even if she didn't know what it was yet. She wiped her face on her sleeve and looked at the two who obviously were not going to wait for her to compose herself.

"I'm calling for the Right of Anullment." Remarked Meredith venomously, her steely eyes demanding that Hawke side with her. "If you side with these…mages, you, and your friends, will be slaughtered just as them."

Hawke fell silent when the weight of what had happened fell onto her shoulders. She looked to everyone, including Lyna, and was unable to read their faces. Even though she had lost faith in the Maker, she made a silent prayer to him to find her a diversion, any diversion.

As if the appeal was answered instantly, a group of three Wardens came charging up the stairs and onto the scene. Lyna was shocked to see Nathaniel and Stroud, seeing at this issue had nothing to do with Wardens. The third, that Bethany girl, she reasoned, looked just as shocked as everyone else at the sight of Anders being restrained and Hawke somehow being the center of this whole situation.

"Sister." Breathed out Bethany, approaching her distraught sibling cautiously, her lithe hands cupping the shoulders of the other woman briefly. "When we saw the explosion was in Hightown, we came as soon as possible to make sure that you weren't harmed in your Estate." The younger of the two Hawke sister's voice was riddled with concern, but her eyes spoke of great relief as they stayed trained on her older sister.

With her sister present, Hawke knew exactly what choice she had to make, even at the risk of infuriating some of her friends. Her gaze turned to the Knight-Commander, her face devoid of emotion. "I've lived my whole life protecting an apostate from people like you. Why in the name of Andraste's bouncing bosoms would I stop now?"

Meredith nodded once to the Templars who were keeping Anders from running off, which caused them to release him onto a crate. Her cold stare permeated Hawke's defenses and chilled everyone present to the bone; it was as if she was staring into their very soul. "Rally your troops, Champion, because this is war." She motioned towards Anders once after finishing. "His fate will be left up to you." The tone in her voice was as though she knew of Hawke's romantic history with the apostate and that causing her to choose between the man she loved and Elthina's justice could cause a riff to form between the Champion and her friends. The decision could even influence some to join the side of the Templars. She didn't wait around to see, however. Instead, she left with her Templars, leaving Orsino to fret about the future of his mages.

"I think he should die for what he did." Outwardly voiced Fenris once Meredith was out of earshot. His ever-present scowl seemed more broody than usual as he looked on Anders with a contempt that was only reserved for the mage.

Isabela audibly sighed when the male elf added his thoughts to the issue. If she had it her way, none of them would be allowed to speak their minds except Hawke, seeing as she hated sticking her nose where it really didn't belong. "Hawke doesn't care what you think, Fenris." She admitted, shifting her weight slightly onto her right leg. "He dies or he doesn't die; it really doesn't affect us anyway."

Once Fenris had opened his mouth, though, it seemed as though every one of Hawke's friends had something to say on the matter. Each was attempting to pressure her into making the choice that they would, because in their mind, their choice was the right one. All of the chatter and the reasoning made her head hurt, though. She knew she was mad, no, she was furious with Anders for keeping such a monumental secret and then roping her into helping him under the guise of him getting help for the possession. At the same time, though, a pang of hurt rose through her heart at the idea of losing him. Ever since Leandra's death, she was in a fragile state of mind and doubted if she could cope with another death.

None of the chattering was helping, though. Hawke gripped her ears and shut her eyes tight. "Will all of you just shut up?!" She bellowed, causing every voice to cease its case and allow her a moment of peace before she had to make her mind.

All this time, Lyna had been sitting there quietly, watching the unusual scenario unfold. She had noticed Merrill and Isabela among Hawke's friends, and while she knew both women, in multiple ways as it was, she knew that now was not the time to reminisce and discuss the coincidences. It was obvious that Hawke was attempting to make the hardest choice of her life. And, she still had business with Anders to attend to before he potentially died.

"How could you leave the Keep without even telling me what happened?" Snapped the Dalish woman to the mage situated on the crate. Her stride brought her to him in under five steps, and the ominous look she was casting him clearly meant that she was not playing. "We're _friends_, Anders, and then you go and do something stupid like running off without asking for help." The Chantry was not mentioned because the Warden honestly had no love for Human religion, but also because something told her that Anders was not exactly in control of that line of thought. The mage she knew would have never been so bold as to desecrate holy ground, even if they oppressed him, so her sovereigns were on this being Justice's grand plan and Anders was just the vessel that it was conducted through. "You shouldn't have lied to Hawke, either. If you truly cared about her, like she obviously does for you, you would have been honest."

In her haste, Lyna produced the vial of Avernus's potion and showed it to him. She could see Nathaniel physically tense up at the sight of the object in her peripheral. "For the last six years, Avernus has been working on a potion to cure you of your…unique circumstance with Justice, and just two months ago, he said that this is the closest he has ever come. According to him, it could also cure you of the taint." Before continuing, the woman motioned for Hawke to join her, who did so without question.

The vial was deposited in the other woman's grip, in which Lyna closed her fingers around the little glass bottle. "Since Anders is such an unusual case, there was no way to test the draught." The elf continued to explain. "There's a chance that it will do nothing, or even kill him. It isn't my place to tell you what to do with him, but if you cannot decide for yourself, I think the potion is a viable solution." Though Lyna had never had to decide upon killing the person she loved, she reasoned that it was breaking Hawke's heart to even have to be put up to the task. This had to be fate, she thought as she looked at how her day turned out. No doubt the Creators had planned this out to give Anders the fate he deserved for blowing up the Chantry.

"And what happens if I'm cured? Or, what happens if it does nothing? And for that matter, why don't I get a say in this? Maybe I think I deserve to die so that Elthina can claim her justice." Mused the man. His eyes were fixated on the object as Hawke clutched it desperately.

"If you're cured, I think you should spend your remaining days trying to make it up to Hawke for what you did to her, but ultimately, it's up to the both of you. In the event that it does nothing, I do have a demand: you are to come with me back to Amaranthine and resume your duties as a Gray Warden. The issue with the Templar has been long since worked out, and we could use your healing again. Not that you really have much of a choice; I'm your Warden-Commander, so you have to come back if I will it." Lyna's tone was stern and unwavering as she looked at him. She really wasn't fond of dragging him back to Ferelden by his ponytail, but if she had to, she very well may have.

"Call it…the will of the Maker, if you will. Your god will give you the fate he thinks you have earned."

After Lyna's speech, Hawke looked back down at the vial again. Her hands were shaking as she held onto it just a little tighter than she had planned; the lip of the small bottle left an indentation in her skin. In her irrational mindset, she hastily forfeited the bottle to her lover, unable to make eye contact with him as she did so. Her mind wasn't clear, but this seemed like the only way to choose his fate; everyone here was far too biased to be a good judge. "Drink it and do as Lyna says."

The cold glass of the vial was harsh on Anders' hand, but he didn't dwell. His long fingers worked quickly at pulling out the stopper and dropping it to the stone pavement below. There was no sense in fussing, her now realized, because it seemed that no matter what happened, someone would be miserable. Initially, he held the object to his lips, but stopped himself. Anders' hand dropped away from his face, and with his free hand, he raked Hawke in once more and pecked her on the cheek chastely. If he died, or was forced to go back to the Wardens, he didn't want her to remember him by something horrible he did. She needed to know that she was that one bit of happiness in his life, and he was, and would always be grateful to have had her. "I love you. Always."

Without further delay, contents of the vial were swallowed.


	2. The Maker's Wrath

Dragon Age Origins and II belong to Electronic Arts and Bioware

* * *

_The Maker's Wrath_

Almost instantly, Anders began showing the signs of his body rejecting the potion. In the beginning, he took on a whopping cough that rumbled his whole chest. His heartbeat sped up, the over-worked organ pounded against his ribcage as it picked up speed. He looked up at Hawke once as he tried to conceal his cough into his right hand, only to find the despair spelled out on her face. They both knew that he was dying, which he felt immensely guilty for; leaving her like this was not his plan.

Soon, his dry cough turned wet with blood. Anders looked into his palm to see the splotch of crimson decorating his hand. And, as much as he tried to hide it from the others, they could see. The pain came next. It was like someone was setting his belly on fire from the inside. His whole body started to convulse with agony, and in his pained stupor, he lurched forward once, his outstretched hands grappled for Hawke in a needy fashion. The mage knew that it wouldn't be long before his body was spent, but he wanted that one last moment, one last time to feel her skin beneath the pads of his fingertips and to take in her light Elfroot scent before he was sent into the afterlife.

Hysterical, Hawke accepted Anders into her arms. Tears streamed down her face like a river after a heavy rain as she sat down with him and brought his head into her lap. "You can't leave me like this!" She howled, wiping her eyes on the side of her palm. "You can't leave me here alone." Her hands worked in a panicked frenzy to mop up the blood that was now spilling from her lover's eyes as he writhed in agony in her lap.

Anders feebly reached up and stroked her cheek once. His heart was speeding up even more, but he tried not to exhibit the signs of his excruciating pain on his face. A smile crossed his visage once, as he looked on her, and then, peace. The mage went completely limp as the life drained from his once spirited brown eyes. His head slumped to the side, threatening to take the rest of his corpse to the stone ground and off of Hawke's legs.

"Someone do something!" Begged the woman, her tears made it impossible to see little more than shapes. She frantically looked for an Elfroot potion on her person, but was unsuccessful due to her fumbling hands. "Give him a potion! We can still save him!" Her words were rushed; she truly believed that this was a time-sensitive matter and that if they acted quickly, he would be brought back to his Earthly body. Hawke had to believe this because she was unable to cope with his death. If Anders was gone, there was truly nothing left for her in Thedas, nothing left for her to continue on for.

Though Lyna knew that there was a strong possibility that Anders would have died from the potion, she was in a state of shock as she looked on his dead form. She approached the woman cradling him close, and knelt down to offer her condolences to her departed friend. "Dareth shiral." Breathed out the Dalish woman as she touched a hand to Anders' chest in sorrow. Her own eyes threatened to spill tears for one of her best friends, but she managed to remain composed; the Anders she knew wouldn't have wanted to have his friends cry over him anyway. He would have wanted them to remember the good times they shared. "I will stand up against the Knight-Commander with you, Hawke." She confessed. "Anders would have wanted me to."

Bethany and Merrill soon approached the distraught Hawke. Both sunk to their knees and wrapped their arms around the woman's neck. Bethany's face was devoid of emotion as she attempted to console her irrational sibling, whilst Merrill had silent tears coursing down her face. Neither had words, because words would not bring back their fallen friends, nor would they ease the pain of losing a loved one.

"I'm staying with my sister, Stroud." Remarked Bethany as she turned to the older of the male Wardens who had arrived with her. There was no way that her sister was in any condition to face Meredith at this moment, and she planned on being there to aid the person who had sacrificed their whole life to keep her out of the Circle; it was time to repay the favor.

"I plan on staying as well." Added Nathaniel as an afterthought to what Bethany had to say. "We will return to the Keep with Lyna. For now, we will stand by this woman; it's the right thing to do."

Stroud nodded in response and took his leave. For now, though, everyone else worked at getting Hawke to release Anders' lifeless corpse. Meredith was waiting, and it would be all for nothing if the woman just sat there and cried until the Templars sought her out and slew her as their Knight-Commander had promised. Even though some felt that the death of the mage was just, they knew that allowing the woman he loved to die because they did nothing was not right.

"I am sorry for your loss, Champion, but Meredith will not be kept waiting." Orsino looked on the scene, having remained silent through most of the endeavor. And, while he truly offered his condolences, many more people would die if their hero did not get herself together soon and stand up for those that she had agreed to. "The mages will follow you into battle."

* * *

Hawke was having an out-of-body experience through most of the carnage. She felt as though she were some other person watching as her body slaughtered Templar after blighted Templar. Her head and her heart were still with Anders in Lowtown, and the realization had finally hit; it was on her word that he drank the potion that had ended his life. His blood both literally and figuratively stained her hands, and she could never forgive herself for the choice she had made.

Even as they battled Meredith, Hawke was devoid of any emotion or feeling. Her friends had to pick up the slack, since she was emotionally incapable of facing down the woman who oppressed the mages that Anders worked so hard to liberate. Maybe he was right in blowing up the Chantry, or maybe he wasn't; none of that really mattered to her anymore. And, as the death blow was issued and Meredith slowly morphed into a frightening, lyrium-charged horror of the woman she once was, Hawke made up her mind.

The Templars, who had willingly sided with Hawke and her company against their Knight-Commander, closed in on the scene. No one seemed concerned with the Champion, but rather, the disturbing remains of what was once the tyrant of Kirkwall.

In this moment, the woman looked at her companions in turn. Her eyes were sullen and filled with such deep sadness. She reached into her armor and produced a small knife. Its steel blade caught the light and beckoned to the woman in hushed whispers; it was the only solution she could see. "I'm sorry." Sobbed Hawke, her blue eyes filling once again with moisture as she brought the tip to her abdomen and pushed in mercilessly into her flesh. At first, it hurt so incredibly, so horribly that she thought she would vomit. But, as the blood rushed out around the knife and onto her hands that still cupped the hilt, she could almost see her parents, brother, and Anders welcoming her to join them with outstretched arms. She fell to the ground, her senses all quickly failing her. It seemed so distant, but she could hear as her friends and sister rushed around her, attempting to rationalize what she had just done to herself. When everything went black, and she sucked in her last breath, Hawke knew that she was going home.

_Three Days Later_

All of Kirkwall was buzzing with the death of Knight-Commander Meredith and the suicide of their Champion. Knight-Captain Cullen had stepped up and did a marvelous job at preventing a further rebellion, and even was working at negotiating a peaceful solution with the Circle mages of the city. It helped that he claimed that the Knight-Commander had murdered Hawke's lover when the Champion sided with the Mages, and threatened to kill any Templar who dared to speak out against her. The mages respected him for rallying the Templars against Meredith in the end and siding with Hawke, even if the battle ended with both their savior, and their tormenter dying. What really happened was kept under tight wraps, to preserve order in the fragile city.

Lyna was still in Kirkwall during all the craziness. It was impossible to charter a boat back to Ferelden while everyone was still mourning the loss of their Champion. She could already picture the soured expression on Leliana's face as she waited at the docks, but there was nothing that could be done about it. So instead, she went to that tavern she had seen in Lowtown. The interior reminded her a bit of the tavern of Amaranthine, but she didn't dwell. The Dalish, however, did notice that Hawke's group of friends were drinking, save the dark-haired archer, who was not present at all. Even Bethany and Nathaniel were sitting at one of the long tables with them. They all seemed so much more tired than when she had seen them last, but she expected that they were all in an uncomfortable place. She walked over to their table and took as seat as though she knew them. "Care if I join?" She asked, looking to each of them briefly.

"We were just talking about Hawke." Stated the red-haired woman, Aveline, Lyna recalled. The woman's voice lacked malice of any sort, but instead, was riddled with a deep-seeded pang of hurt.

"I know I didn't really know her," started Lyna in attempt to be part of the conversation, "but she seemed like a good woman, the kind of woman who inspires greatness in those around her. She's with Anders now, which is what she wanted."

The white-haired elf snorted once as he looked into his drink, as if the words were somehow funny. "Hawke killed herself, which is a sin in the eyes of the Maker; I doubt if her soul returned to the Maker because of that."

"Shut up, Fenris!" Barked Isabela as she hit him in the shoulder without remorse. "Hawke is dead; we don't need to bicker about whether or not the Maker would accept her at his side."

Bethany, who was without a drink, looked up. She had heavy bags under her eyes from three sleepless nights and a ton of work with putting her sister's affairs in order before she returned to the Wardens. "I don't consider it suicide, not really." Explained the mage over the argument that ensued. "I think her soul died with Anders, and her body was little more than a puppet that carried out her promise to the mages." The woman looked as though she would begin crying, but Nathaniel snaked an arm gingerly around her shoulder as a means to prevent that from happening.

"What do they plan on doing with her and Blond—Anders anyway, Sunshine? Will there be some sort of funeral, or will they just bury them and call it a day?" Asked Varric after taking a drink. He knew that Bethany had been dealing with Cullen when pertaining her sister's death and plans for what to do with her corpse for burial.

"Cullen wanted to release her body to me for burial, but apparently the people of Kirkwall are begging to be able to say goodbye to their Champion, so he finds himself in a bind. They plan on holding some sort of memorial for her at Viscount's Keep tomorrow and they wanted to bury her in the Gardens. As far as Anders, though, I don't know. I'm assuming that he'll be buried with her." Bethany paused once, mainly in order to gain her thoughts on the matter. She was going through a lot about the matter and had still to cope with it properly. "There's talk of erecting a statue in her honor in the Gallows too. Some of the mages had requested it as part of the negotiations."

"Why wouldn't they just return Anders' body to you, Lyna? He was one of your Wardens." Merrill, who had been strangely quiet through most of the conversation piped up. She was taking the loss very hard and hadn't much to contribute as a result. "Isn't there a special Warden funeral that you do?"

Lyna looked towards Merrill when she was spoken to. "There is no Warden funeral ritual. We observe our dead after a Blight, and perhaps have a feast at the Keep in their memory, but seeing as most Wardens go to the Deep Roads to die, we aren't exactly keen on retrieving the bodies only to stick them back in the ground." When she thought about it, though, she felt that Anders deserved more than being an afterthought on someone else's eulogy. He was a good man and a valued friend, so he deserved better. "I would like to perform the Dalish funerary rite, though. Maybe we could ask Cullen if he would allow having a tree planted on the burial site."

_Knight-Captain Cullen agreed to planting a tree over the burial site where Hawke and Anders were eventually buried. The mighty tree grew and thrived, and became a symbol of hope for the mages of Kirkwall. Tensions formed between the Templars and the Gray Wardens when Cullen's lie about Meredith executing a Ferelden Warden, which was meant to preserve the balance between the Templars and the mages got out. King Alistair and Lyna did what they could in Ferelden to prevent a full-on war between the two Orders, but other countries across Thedas were not so lucky. Every year on Hawke's birthday, a bouquet of flowers sat against the trunk of the tree planted on the burial site. People reported seeing a dark-haired female Warden accompanied by a male Warden with a bow mourning on each of these instances. Even more frequently, a talkative Dalish woman was seen tending to the tree as she was followed by several cats. Varric continued to tell tales of both Hawke and Anders' extraordinary lives to anyone who would listen. In every telling of the stories, their names were different, and the foes they were fighting, more impossible, but the end always remained the same: they ran off together to Orlais, where they eloped and now occupied a happy, though uneventful residence._


	3. The Maker's Mercy

Dragon Age Origins and II belong to Electronic Arts and Bioware.

* * *

_The Maker's Mercy_

As the draught that Avernus had concocted slid down Anders' throat, he instantly felt an odd sort of burning filling his entire body. The feeling was strange; a typical burning sensation ached with pain and agony, but this was almost pleasant. It reminded him of a mother's embrace, or a familiar friend. He almost liked it. It raged on within his belly, and he could feel the burning glow seeking out the taint that corrupted his blood and obliterating it. With each passing second, the darkness that had veiled his world for seven years was replaced by a soft warmth that filled his chest and traveled through the rest of his body.

The effects of the potion eventually permeated so deep into him that it was affecting the spiritual bond that was formed with Justice. Anders could feel his connection to the fade waning, and not at all in the sense that he assumed would be like being made Tranquil. Justice's thoughts became muddled and convoluted in his head, much like white noise buzzing in his ears. It made him feel physically ill, the noise and the severed connection, which caused the man to double over as if he were going to vomit.

However accepting Anders was to what was happening, Justice was not going to be complacent. His host was weakened from the potion, which gave the spirit ample opportunity to take control and attempt to stave this off. Anders' body took on the familiar electric blue that he always did when Justice was in command, but the spirit had become erratic in anguish. His words came out as horrifying gurgles of pain as control rapidly fazed between him and Anders. He tried to hold, to remain in the body that he had known all of these years, but the draught was making it impossible. There was still too much for him to accomplish, Justice knew; the Chantry was just the first of many radical actions he had sought to convince his host of doing.

With a loud cracking noise, Anders' body begun to glow more intensely, until it lit up the outlying streets entirely with its ethereal glow. Everyone was blinded, and were forced to shield their eyes from the menacing lights. Soon, the light faded, and the mage collapsed into the cobblestone street face-first. If not for the rapid repetitions of his chest rising and falling against the ground with breathing, he would have appeared dead.

Hawke ran to her lover's side and slid to her knees. Her whole body was trembling from what she had just witnessed, and was still trying to make sense of it all. But, judging by the looks on everyone else's faces as she surveyed her friends, acquaintances, and people that she really didn't know, they were all facing the same confusion that she was. "Anders?" She questioned as she attempted to roll him over onto his back. He was heavier than he looked, though, and he wasn't exactly being the most helpful. When he was moved, the woman felt the caress of his hot breath on her skin, quelling her fears of his demise. She carefully swept away a lock of his hair that had fallen free of his ponytail in the commotion. At least he was alive, she told herself. That in itself was more than she could ever ask for.

Moments later, Anders' chocolate eyes fluttered open. He looked about quizzically, as though he was suspicious of his surroundings. Eventually, he sat up, his hands exploring his chest and face in curiosity. Something was different to him, and it was evidently obvious by the wide-eyed innocence that seemed to overtake his expression as he inhaled deeply. "He's…he's gone." Humored Anders shakily. His eyes befell Hawke, and in the heat of the moment, he couldn't resist but planting a firm kiss on her slightly parted lips in celebration. "He's gone!" Repeated the man in his exuberance.

Anders bolted to his feet and made an instant bee-line to Lyna, who he hugged tightly. For the first time in seven years, there was no darkness, no other person poisoning his thoughts with corrupt ones. And, for the first time, he truly understood how he himself felt on so many of the issues that he had faced in Kirkwall, but was jaded as a result of his 'passenger'. He whirled around his Warden-Commander as he lifted her up off of the ground in elation, but it wasn't that hard considering she was a petite elf. "Thank you, Lyna. I mean it. Thank you. I've been living in fear of myself all this time, afraid of what I would do to someone if _he_ came out. But, not anymore." This implications that this development made about his relationship with Hawke were pretty staggering as well. He had feared not being able to give her a normal life because of Justice and because of the taint. Now, though, the only thing that was hindering them was his mage blood. And, as far as it was concerned to her, that was child's play.

"Don't thank me; thank your god for feeling that blowing up a Chantry was a small offense." Lyna joked lightly, mainly as it really meant nothing to her. Human and Dwarven religion were not her own, so she had no feelings towards their locations of worship. If her girlfriend were there, however, she could picture a slew of colorful insults uttered in her cute Orlesian accent, but that was not that point. "But, I believe that your lady has a date with Knight-Commander Meredith, so we should probably sort that out." The usage of the word 'we' was intentional, seeing as she planned on staying on through the end of the battle. And, based on the looks on Nathaniel's and Bethany's faces, they did as well. Stroud, as it was, seemed to already be making his escape, and without the other two Wardens. Lyna didn't really blame him; if she weren't tied to this issue due to her connection to Anders, Merrill, and Isabela (and in some sense, Bethany and Nathaniel), she probably would have left the fighting in the capable hands of Hawke.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was not as joyous about Anders being alive. His face was stained with the fresh tears he had shed for Elthina, and was not going to stand by idly as the man responsible for her death was allowed to walk free because some potion worked. He didn't care if Hawke loved him, or that other than that, he had been a good man; someone was going to pay for the Grand Cleric's death. He advanced upon Hawke, who had since returned to her feet, in a rage. His blue eyes burned intensely as he stared her down. "Anders must pay for his crimes now." He demanded coldly, neglecting his usual warmth in his time of fury.

"No, he doesn't." Responded the woman in the same tone of voice that the Prince of Starkhaven had taken with her. "I had decided that we would let the draught choose his fate, and it did; the Maker has spoken, Sebastian, and the Maker has sided with him on this matter." Her arms folded over her chest as she spoke, projecting the seriousness in her tone. While she understood his upset, she also sympathized with Anders' reasoning. Hawke was a mage at heart, even if her fingers couldn't weave magic, so she felt that if push came to shove, she would have probably made the same decision.

The ordained brother's brows furrowed at the response he received. Hawke was normally a rational woman, one who looked out for the greater good. But, here she was, putting her own needs and desires above the need to avenge Elthina because she would be upset to have to kill her boyfriend. "You have to reconsider, Hawke!" He pleaded. "Doesn't the Grand Cleric deserve her revenge?"

"And where will that end, Sebastian? Where will it end? If Anders is killed for killing Elthina, do I get to call for revenge and kill the person who did that to him? And what about that person? And my family? Don't you see? If we don't break the cycle now, people will be exacting their revenge for years to come, and over a matter that they will probably have long forgotten." Somehow, Hawke expected it to be Fenris to have something to say about her leaving his fate up to a draught, but the elf was oddly silent on the matter.

"Fine, you go and live happily with your _precious_ Anders; start a family." Sebastian's words came out more as a growl than actual speech as he glowered at Hawke. She clearly was beyond reason, so he would have to make her see just how her choice would affect her life. "But know that I will return to Starkhaven, and I will rally my army and we _will_ hunt him down. If I have to tear apart the whole of Thedas in my pursuit, I will."

The words that Sebastian hissed triggered a response in Hawke. Normally, she believed that threats were useless, and that problems should be worked out before grabbing for weapons. But, no one blustered Anders without her having a few choice things to say and to do to them. "You go and get your army, and tell them how you abandoned _your_ people in order to hide in the Chantry that was decimated. Don't for one second think that I would eagerly sacrifice him to you if you find him; the Maker himself would have to strike me down for you to be successful."

In his rage, Sebastian skulked off. Though Aveline and Fenris were rather upset that Anders had survived the endeavor, seeing as both of them felt as though he deserved to die for what he did, they did not question Hawke's judgment on the matter. Rather, everyone gathered their arms and headed off towards the Gallows, where Meredith was waiting.

* * *

In the wake of the carnage, everyone looked over Meredith's disfigured corpse. Her face was twisted into a grotesque shriek of defeat, every bit of her skin taking on the same burnt, blackish-red that her once mighty lyrium sword had. Every soul in the area was much too horrified by the sight to brave stepping closer. That was, except the Templars, who, in their confusion, circled around their fallen leader to examine her corpse.

Hawke and her friends had since fled the blood-soaked field and were camping out near Sundermount. It was evident that there would be nowhere in Kirkwall for them, at least, not currently. And, now that the people of the city were waking up, word was probably getting out that their Champion had killed the Knight-Commander because she sided with her apostate boyfriend who also blew up their Chantry. That, in no way, was good for her reputation.

Both Hawke and Lyna were having trouble sleeping, seeing as the group had agreed to stopping around afternoon for a rest, and most of which had fallen asleep. The Dalish woman took this time to approach the human. She had been thinking, since the finale of the battle, that Anders probably wanted something of a normal life with this woman now, but it seemed a bit unattainable at the moment. Still, she thought that she could weave her Warden's magic once more and give them both the happy ending that she felt that they rightfully deserved. Her eyes turned to Hawke, who was examining a fresh wound she had received from the fighting earlier. "Have you ever thought of just running? Starting new somewhere? Now that Anders is normal again…well, as normal as he could ever be, the two of you could leave and start fresh."

When spoken to, Hawke's attention instantly snapped from her wound to the elven woman. She would be lying if she said that she didn't wonder what life with Anders would be like if there were no Justice and no taint. Now that it was there, she had no idea what to make of it. "Running seemed impossible when you've fallen head over heels with a man determined to stick his nose in the business of every Templar of Kirkwall, but I imagine that it's different now." Hawke shrugged, a light smile crossed her lips as she thought. "I don't think I would mind so much if I had the normal things, you know, starting a family and all that. But, I don't know how to start over."

Lyna smirked at the answer she received, finding that fortune was definitely favoring this woman. "Just go, then, both of you. Create a new identity and start again. I'll tell anyone who asks that you died. But, you need to get Anders up and go. Now."

The two women discussed a location where they could start anew. When they had come to an agreement, Hawke packed what few possessions she had and woke the male mage. They left without waking the others, leaving the explanation of their whereabouts to Lyna. Hours later, when everyone else woke, the Dalish woman told them the truth, that she had told them to leave. She practiced discretion, however, and did not disclose a location, but instead, offered to relay any messages that the remaining may have had to them personally.

_Lyna kept good on her word to keep in contact with Anders and Hawke, who had since taken on new identities. Several times a year, she would pay them a visit in the rebuilt village of Lothering where they lived. And, every time she visited, there was seemingly a new child on the way. Bethany and Nathaniel were also trusted with the secret of their location, and took every opportunity to spoil the many little ones that filled the house. The Dalish often joked on her visits that they would never notice if she took one of the smaller children for her and Leliana to raise as their own. Under Lyna's orders, the Wardens made sure that the Templars never caught wind of the family.  
_


	4. The Maker's Sense of Humor

Dragon Age Origins and II belong to Electronic Arts and Bioware.

* * *

_The Maker's Sense of Humor_

After the potion had went down, Anders snapped his eyes shut, expecting some sort of agony or unpleasant experience. While his life with Hawke provided him his share of injuries and hardships, he was known for his tolerance to pain. Maybe it was because he was well-versed in healing magic, so if he ever found himself hurt, he could easily rid himself of the ailment with a wave of his hands. When nothing came, though, he was a bit alarmed. Cautiously, he peeked one eye open, observing the curious looks on his friends' faces as they anticipated some form of reaction. That was just it, though. There wasn't that, or anything. The mage was still alive, though he felt no different than before. In fact, he could feel as Justice though with a lack of enthusiasm that this was incredibly foolish and he was wasting their time.

"Nothing." Groaned the man, fully opening both eyes as he surveyed the situation. At first, he felt upset; Anders was really hoping that it would work and he could finally have a shred of something normal in his life. As he thought about it, however, this result may have very well been a blessing. He couldn't imagine how Hawke would take it if he had died. But, the realization hit instantly after that now he would be dragged back to the Wardens, probably never to see the people he had come to care about over these six years, again. Well, he could go without seeing Fenris, and Aveline irked him on the best of days, but he'd pretty much miss the rest of them, including Merrill. "I suppose you'll be taking me back to Ferelden now."

With a heavy heart, Lyna approached him, her lithe hand reaching out and patting his pauldroned shoulder once. "I'm not completely heartless." Humored the Dalish woman with the slightest of smiles. "It's clear that your girlfriend has a lot on her hands with what you did, so I think we should, at the very least, fight alongside her for now. After that, you can say your goodbyes and then you'll be coming with me." She didn't dare suggest conscripting Hawke, though she had thought of it several times; Varel had already warned her about taking on new Wardens for the sake of her (or her Wardens') enjoyment, and she really wasn't looking forward to being bitched at when she arrived at the Keep.

During this time, Nathaniel, who had remained quiet because this issue didn't concern him, walked up to Anders. A fire raged on in his dark eyes as he reared his right arm back and punched the mage square in the jaw. Anders' face went flying back with the punch, and when he looked up pitifully at his old friend, the archer showed him no remorse. "That's for abandoning your duties and leaving me to explain everything." He growled. Really, he had wanted to do that a few weeks previous, when Bethany's sister had saved them, but he felt that he owed his old companion at that moment.

Though Anders was clutching his pained jaw, he wore a cheeky smirk that spoke of the arrogant man he was in the past. "I see that you finally learned how to punch properly." Quipped the man, almost begging for a second. It seemed to be their dynamic, though; almost all of the other Wardens had either wanted to hit him, or have hit him in the past.

"Glad to see that Justice hasn't turned you into a complete wet blanket." Nathaniel afforded a smirk as he spoke, genuinely enjoying having a back and forth with his friend once again. It was hard for him to believe that it had been six years since the three of them (Lyna included) had fought at each other's side, and in a way, it was nice to have that back. Stroud and his men were no good for humor; Bethany was the only one he truly liked, but maybe it was because she was intelligent, skilled, and easy on the eyes. "I think we'll be sticking around for this, Stroud." The Howe suggested. He didn't need to ask the mage-Warden if she wanted to stay; no doubt she would fight tooth and nail to help her sister out. "We'll just go back to Ferelden with Anders and Lyna."

"Are you just going to let him live after what he did?" Bellowed Sebastian towards Hawke. He couldn't believe that they were just going to let him walk away after blowing up the Chantry.

Hawke opened her mouth to speak, but just as she was about to argue her reasoning as to why Anders was being kept alive, Lyna stepped forth. "Listen." She started, unamused. "Your god decided that he should be allowed to live, so he did. But, your god also felt as though I was right in having him come back to the Wardens with me." The elven woman had no emotion towards losing a human place of worship; honestly, she felt as though humans abused religion as a means to abuse and demean people they feared. If Anders had done this as a means to liberate people who were unjustly locked up, she felt completely at ease with ripping him away with what this man felt was fair.

The religious male's eyes narrowed at the elf's claims. He never liked that the Wardens could claim the Right of Conscription and spare someone of the fate that they deserved. There was nothing he could do about it, he knew. At least, there was nothing within his legal rights that he could do. That didn't mean that he was going to _help_ this man achieve his goals, though. So, in his frustration, Sebastian left the area. He would return to Starkhaven, seeing as his home in Kirkwall was destroyed, and he would see just how much it would cost to get the revenge he felt Elthina deserved.

* * *

Lyna waited for Anders to say his goodbyes to these people patiently. She had spent some time catching up with Merrill, and being generally appalled that she had turned to blood magic in her absence. Marethari's death would have been shocking as well, but her wayward brother had written her about it when it had first happened. It was harder, for her mage, though, to pry himself away. She could see the forlorn look in his eyes as he attempted to find the right words to say to that Hawke woman, and she expected that it was possibly the hardest thing he had to face. It was sort of ironic; when he was still at the Keep, she had made it her mission to find a pretty girl for him, and when he finally found one for himself, she had to take her away.

When he made his way back to her, Lyna motioned for him to follow without so much of a word. Bethany had requested to stay a couple days longer, to make sure that everything was okay with what little family she had left, and to become acquainted with the estranged cousin that her older sister had apparently just discovered. "I'm sending you on a retrieval mission when we get back to the Keep." The woman claimed. "Sigrun apparently got bored and ran off to the Deep Roads, and you're going to go get her. And, before you start your complaining about how you hate them, I'm sending you because you're being punished for running off. And, since I can't trust you and Justice to be left to your own devices, I'll be sending Nathaniel as well to make sure that you don't do something stupid."

Anders groaned heavily, knowing that there was no way out. He was more upset about leaving the woman he loved to return to the Wardens. They had promised one another that they would stay together until they died, and while Justice was quite happy of being rid of the woman, it was tearing Anders apart. But, his fate had been left in Hawke's hands, and this was what she decided. It was best to leave now, though, before he got too comfortable in the victory and felt as though they really did stand a chance together.

Soon, everyone left, save Bethany and Hawke. The older of the sisters stood there, staring at Meredith's remains with a keen interest. Her eyes seemed to glass over with a faraway look that the Warden had never seen her have. Even the way she was standing was not typical. "Are you alright?" Asked the younger, her hand finding her sibling's shoulder in a sort of consolation. It was then that she noticed a gash in her sister's abdomen with a shard of the Knight-Commander's sword poking out. The bleeding seemed minimum, and she had skill enough to heal it. The lyrium itself was what bothered her. Hawke was no mage, and there was no guarantee that she could survive the adverse effects that it could have on her body.

"It hurts." Mustered the other woman, her hand drifting down to where she had the shard protruding out of her skin. Tears flecked her eyelashes, but it was obvious that they had nothing to do with the pain. "Could you get this out?"

_One Month Later_

Nathaniel and Anders had returned to the Keep after fetching Sigrun, much to everyone's dismay. The mage hated the place even more after his time in Kirkwall, mainly because it reminded him of Hawke, oddly enough. Bethany had yet to return, as far as any of them knew, but he figured that there must have been quite a bit to deal with, considering the fact that her sister was probably dealing with slaying Meredith, along with the fame, or infamy, that followed. His heart was heavy just thinking about it, and busying himself with slaying Darkspawn and dragging his Dwarven friend back to her post was not helping. It definitely didn't help that she was eager to hear all about the time he spent in the Free Marches and the people he occupied his time with for the duration of the two-week trek back to Amaranthine. He couldn't even look forward to Ser Pounce-A-Lot, seeing as Varel had ever so cruelly forced him to give up the cat all together.

When they arrived at the gates, the three were stopped by one of the guards. They were newer, judging by the fact that the mage had known every guard prior to running off and this one was not at all familiar. "The Warden-Commander has requested your presence in the Reception Hall upon your return." He stated formally, standing tall. "She said that she is performing a Joining ritual tonight, and since Master Nathaniel had sent word that you would be arriving tonight, she wanted everyone there to welcome the new Warden."

Since Lyna had requested it, the three Wardens headed to the requested location. They were all dirty, and exhausted, but their hearty Wardens' appetites dictated that there would be feasting after inducting a new Warden, and feasting meant delicious food and full bellies. The Keep was oddly quiet as they walked in, but without question, they headed into the Reception Hall, only to find that the Ritual had begun without them.

A smile found Nathaniel's face when he saw that Bethany was standing next to Lyna, who was cupping the Chalice for the ritual firmly. He had missed her in their time away, and was finding himself less and less ashamed to admit that he was attracted to a younger woman. He received quite the teasing from his companions when they both had noticed, but he was getting much too old to care that Sigrun giggled and thought it was cute that Anders and Nathaniel had fallen in love with a pair of sisters, and how that practically made them brothers.

"From this day forth, Hawke, you are one of the Gray Wardens." Hummed Lyna in a practiced fashion that made it evident that this wasn't her first time performing the ritual. She handed the chalice to the woman in front of her, who Anders and Nathaniel now recognized as Hawke.

When what he had seen finally registered, the mage charged the scene with the full intention of knocking the ceremonial goblet to the ground and preventing Hawke from taking her sip. At his Joining, Mhairi died, so he couldn't even imagine having to watch as the slow, painful death took the woman who had been in his thoughts every waking moment since he abandoned her in Kirkwall.

But, he was too late. Hawke's lips pressed into the brim of the object and she took her drink with a grimace. Bethany seemed to help with stabilizing the goblet, because for some reason, her older sister was having some difficulty holding it steady. Once she was finished, it fell to the floor, spilling the blackened Darkspawn blood all over the stone flooring. And, when her eyes rolled back into her head, Anders rushed in to catch her before she fell to the ground.

A scornful glance was cast at both Bethany and Lyna as he eased the unconscious woman to the ground. "How could either of you let her do this?" He hissed coldly. Still, a part of him, a small part that remained untouched by both the taint and Justice was happy to see her, and happy to see that she had lived through the ritual.

"We had no choice, Anders." Bethany's explanation was not without its harshness as she gave him a defensive look. "A piece of Meredith's sword got lodged into her, and when I tried to remove it, it broke off. A small bit still remains inside of her; she's suffering from Lyrium poisoning, and the Joining was the only way to spare her from dying from it." As she spoke, the girl's voice cracked, as though she would begin crying at the memory. "I was taking care of her in Kirkwall for nearly two weeks when she started begging me to take her to the Keep and have her go through the Joining in her delirium. I couldn't refuse her."

Hawke began to stir on the floor until she finally opened her eyes. She looked around, alarmed, her palms pressed firmly into the floor beneath her. When her gaze settled on Anders, she looked more surprised than before. "Anders is here again." She breathed out quickly, her voice quivered erratically. "I hope he's not going to tell me to smear the blood all over myself like last time; it was horrible to wash it out of my hair." The words she said were clearly brought on by the Lyrium poisoning she was afflicted with.

"You stupid woman." Ander crooned softly, though his tone lacked the malice that his words held. There was no way that he could be mad at her like when he first saw her sipping from the goblet; she clearly had no way to gauge the consequences of her choices in her current state. He knelt down by her side and ran a hand along her cheek tenderly. She was alive. Crazy, but alive. Anders was okay with being crazy and with her for the remaining years he had left.

_King Alistair was the first to have the Calling tugging at him. But, instead of braving his final battle alone, he managed to hold on until Lyna and the Wardens of Amaranthine begun having their dreams again. Though both Hawke and Bethany still had time to go yet, they both agreed to head to the Deep Roads one last time. Leliana accompanied them as well, claiming that she couldn't live in a world without Lyna. Once they got down to the Dead Trenches, Oghren joked that the last one alive had to buy drinks for everyone else at the tavern after, and that he eagerly awaited the stupid things that Alistair and Anders would do when they were drunk. For generations, the Dwarves of Orzammar remembered the group of Wardens who all went on their Calling at the same time in order to die together. _


End file.
